1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to small boat components and especially to components for kayaks and methods for the manufacture of improved kayak constructions.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The sport of kayaking has gained in popularity over the last several years. For those enthusiasts who are properly trained and properly equipped, kayaks make an ideal and exciting mode of transportation along treacherous rivers and streams. Often, kayakers engage in competitions and aquatic maneuvers which require not only a great deal of skill on the part of the kayaker, but also a structurally sound craft which can withstand relatively severe forces imparted by currents encountered in rivers and streams. Furthermore, the kayaker should be able to control the craft with relative ease and have a sense of predictability concerning the control and effort required to perform any maneuver. In order to enhance the maneuverability of a kayak, the kayaker should be held tightly within the craft so as to translate body movements quickly and easily into movements of the kayak. The better the kayaker's "fit" in the kayak, the more predictable his or her movements will become.
Most modern kayaks are formed with a skin of a relatively lightweight, thin synthetic resin material, such as crosslink polyethylene. In order to increase the rigidity of the kayak, frame members in the form of pillars are normally inserted in the bow and stern portions of the kayak fore and aft of the kayak cockpit. An example of one such frame system can be seen in my copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 263,562 wherein the pillars are retained in a holding element held by a seat. While such a frame system performs its intended function quite satisfactorily, it would be desirable to provide a structure by which the bow and stern pillars can be secured to the kayak hull in a less complicated manner. Further, it would be desirable to provide pillars with both an optimum rigidity characteristic and an aesthetically pleasing appearance. Normally, the bow and stern pillars of a kayak are formed from expanded foam material and cut into the desired configuration. While these pillars are quite strong and durable, their appearance has been a result of practical rather than aesthetic considerations. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide pillars which are constructed to be more aesthetically pleasing and, at the same time, provide an enhanced degree of structural rigidity to the kayak.
Presently, kayaks incorporating a frame system according to my aforesaid U.S. patent application Ser. No. 263,562 provide a relatively secure fit for the kayaker by virtue of a rotationally molded seat and molded thigh braces which serve to permit kayakers to brace themselves within the kayak. Additionally, kayak seats are conventionally adjustable by unbolting and rebolting the seats in a desired position to accommodate the kayaker. However, it would be desirable to provide some structure whereby the seat would be more easily adjustable and also be able to be adapted to conform to the contours of an individual kayaker. In addition, it would be desirable to permit a kayaker to adjust the contour of the kayak thigh braces so as to further improve the fit of the kayak.